The present invention relates to a clothes container support frame structure adapted to hold a clothes container in a wardrobe, and more particularly to such a clothes container support frame structure, which effectively stops dust from entering the clothes container in which the clothes container support frame structure is installed.
Flexible clothes containers may be used in a wardrobe to hold classified clothes. Various support frame structures have been disclosed for use to hold flexible clothes containers in wardrobes. A regular support frame structure for this purpose is known comprised of a support frame adapted to support a flexible clothes container in shape, and hooks mounted on the support frame and extended out of the flexible clothes container for hanging on a rod member in a wardrobe. This design of support frame structure has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. After installation of the support frame structure in a flexible clothes container, dust may pass to the inside of the flexible clothes container through the gaps between the top panel of the flexible clothes container and the hooks. PA0 2. Because the support frame simply extends along the border area of the top panel of the flexible clothes container, the support frame structure cannot positively support the top panel of the flexible clothes container against deformation. PA0 3. The complicated support frame complicates the assembly process of the support frame structure.